Rips And Tears
by CharlieSMarts12
Summary: A curious Vlad, the power going out, a bookcase falls, and a letter. Find out what it leads to. RIPS AND TEARS! [Malik/Ingrid]


**Ingrid/Malik- One-Shot**

* * *

_After the Dracula's had successfully managed to eliminate all the Shadow Warriors in the building, everyone went back to doing what they were doing. _

_Renfield making dinner, The Count brushing his hair, Sally reading a decent novel by the fire, George attempting to draw her brother Vlad (and failing), Vlad making conversation with Malik, Ingrid up plotting away in her room for her seat on the VHC, and Asan well no one really knew where Asan was but it seemed that he too was plotting some chaos for the Dracula family where only Ingrid and Vlad were slightly suspicious._

* * *

Malik sat quietly next to Vlad, thinking deeply.

"Malik? You alright?" Vlad asked watching his half-brother and frowned when he didn't get a reply.

"Malik.. Mal.. snap out of that daydrea.."

"Huh? What sorry..? Ahem.." Malik said clearing his throat awkwardly.

"You were daydreaming" Vlad said bluntly.

"I was _thinking_ Vlad! Not daydreaming! Why would I d.."

"Chill! I was just playing about with you!" Vlad said smirking at Malik's face, "Aw! Your cute little face.."

"Gerrof!" Malik squealed as Vlad playfully pinched his cheek making the others look up and smile secretly to themselves.

"So who is it then?" Vlad asked Malik grinning.

"Who's what?" Malik asked scowling.

"Who's the unlucky girl you're dreaming about?" Vlad asked knowingly.

Malik blanched. Yes, it was true that he was thinking about a girl but more specifically that girl was whom everyone called Ingrid. His so-called sister. He knew it was wrong to think about his sister like that but he couldn't stop thinking about her. Even after everything thing she called him and did to him. He simply couldn't tell Vlad that. Simply couldn't.

"I don't know what you mean!" Malik fought back knowing that it was useless.

"Malik, look I'm fine with you thinking about another girl even though Erin died.."

"It's not that Vlad.." Malik replied guiltily remembering Erin. Erin was sweet and caring and could be bad when she wanted to but Malik knew that she wasn't his type, however perfect she may have been.

"Well then what is it?" Vlad asked softly watching Malik look away.

"Oh" Vlad said coldly "Are you plotting something against us?"

"No, why would I do that.." Malik asked confused, "I don't really have any intention to, to be honest.."

Vlad considered this before asking again, "So it _is _a girl?"

Malik wriggled in his seat and opened his mouth to reply reluctantly, "Maybe.."

Vlad continued staring at Malik..

"Yes alright it is a girl! Now fuck off!" Malik admitted noisily.

"Language.." The Count warned taking a break from looking at himself in the mirror.

"Whatever, not my fault Vlad's so nosy.."

"Oi! I'm just looking out for you, that's all.." Vlad replied honestly "Now I know how soft Malik really is.."

Malik jumped off the sofa and flicked Vlad the finger before vampire speeding up to Ingrid's room.

* * *

He opened the door.

He noticed Ingrid quickly clicking and changing something before turning to face Malik.

"Oh it's you.." she said in that voice of hers.

"Yes it's me, just seeing what you were up to.." Malik said sweeping over to the computer.

"None of your business, Malik.." Ingrid said pushing him away.

"We all know about your VHC plans Ingrid, you might as well give up trying to push us away.."

"Go Away" Ingrid told him firmly.

"Why have you got something to hide..?" Malik questioned.

"Will you bloody g.." Ingrid started jumping out of her seat to face Malik but when she turned back around she found him sitting by the computer. Reading through her texts with Piers.

"Who's _Piers_?" Malik teased giggling "Aw little Ingrid has a breather boyfriend..?"

"Argh! No! And he's a... friend okay!" Ingrid replied angrily trying to grab the mouse off Malik.

"_Hey babes you're looking gorgeous today..!" _Malik quoted howling with laughter.

"MALIK!" Ingrid screamed and accidentally pulled the mouse off Malik so hard that she knocked over the computer and the bookcase and the power for the room went out. Not that Ingrid knew all of that of course.

She was too busy trying to get herself off Malik after falling down with him.

"Idiot.." she hissed at him and if she could blush she would literally be mistaken for a tomato.

"Not my fault, _babes_" Malik mimicked quietly.

Ingrid swore under her breath and tried to get up but soon realized that the book case had trapped part of her dress when it fell down. "Great.." she muttered, "Just great"

She took some deep breaths and pulled herself up trying to ignore the ripping noise of her dress.

"Don't tell me that was your.." Malik started and ended up chuckling.

"My dress? Yeah it was.." she trailed off feeling the air hit her already ice cold skin. It seemed that a whole chunk of the bottom half of her dress had been ripped off revealing one bare leg in boots.

She looked around for some form of light and noticed a slip of white paper under her foot. She picked it up confused unable to read it in the dark...

"Found a light!" Malik called out from across the room holding a tiny lampshade. Ingrid walked towards it and read what was said on the piece of paper out aloud.

_Count Dracula,_

_I have some big news for you. I know this may sound mad but I'm just going to come out with it. My son Malik isn't a Dracula. The son that we actually had is dead. He died during his birth and you must understand how heartbreaking that was for me. You know to have a child with someone, then have him leave you with a dead child, it's simply horrible. _

_That's why I adopted Malik. He was the son of a friend of mine, called Ebony Mordekai. His father was her husband Korai Mordekai. _

_I remember, my friend was telling me about how much of a nuisance Malik was. It hurt me to hear her talk about her son like that and without hesitation I asked her if I could babysit. Which she let me do, obviously. As soon as I saw Malik's cute little face and feisty nature I fell in love with him. I couldn't stand how his mother had neglected him and didn't ever want to depart from him. So I ran away, with Malik. Simple enough, since no one really cared about him anyway. _

_I also realized that Malik was my chance to get back at you for leaving me. So I made out that he was younger than he was through his whole life, never told him about his neglectful family and continued life as normal. Malik is probably about a year older than Ingrid and that probably explains why he got his fangs earlier than most people. _

_I cannot say that I am sorry about lying to you. I was angry and I did what I had to. Simple as that. But Malik should NEVER know about this. NEVER. His entire life may be one big lie but I've seen how he loves being a Dracula. I've seen how happy he was. And I know that if he ever finds out about this he will never forgive me. Or you. _

_And I'd hate to ruin his life as it is._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Elizabetha _

* * *

"Wow.. some mother you had Malik! Some lie as well, and you believed it! Well.." Ingrid gabbled before glancing at Malik's shocked face.

"Malik.. Malik you alright..? I didn't mean to.." Ingrid started.

"She lied. She told me I was her son. _Her _fucking son!" Malik yelled.

"Malik please.." Ingrid hushed him.

"And I was stupid to believe her! This explains everything.." Malik scoffed.

"You're not stupid Malik! Who wouldn't believe a lie as big and as serious as that?!" Ingrid argued back.

"It's alright for you isn't it?! Now you know I'm not your brother or a Dracula, you can just chuck me out whenever you want!" Malik shouted.

"Look here Malik.."

"I'm leaving, end of.." Malik sighed and turned to walk out. But he was stopped by Ingrid appearing in front of him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You're not going anywhere" Ingrid told him firmly.

"_You_ can't tell me what to do, because I'm older than you and you're not family...!" Malik said shoving past her.

"Yet" Ingrid finished.

Malik turned around confused, "Wha.."

"You're not family yet. Not yet.." Ingrid stated her voice shaking, trying not to look him in the eye.

"..Did you just say what I thought you said..?" Malik asked bewildered.

"Yes..No.. argh whatever forget about it.." Ingrid answered awkwardly trying to shove past Malik who wasn't budging. She quickly appeared behind him on the bottom of the stairs but Malik was quick to follow her and blocked her way again.

"Malik..please.." she pleaded walking to her left but Malik mirrored her moves, "No chance.." he grinned.

* * *

Ingrid looked down and bit her lip nervously before Malik placed a hand under her chin and tilted it up to face him, making her melt.

"It's fine, I like you too y'know.." Malik muttered quietly.

"Yes but you don't know how _torn_ up my life is! It's best if you stay out of it.." Ingrid blurted out sadly.

"But I like rips and tears in a girl; makes them more appealing.." Malik replied swiftly.

"Yeah right.." Ingrid mumbled shaking her head.

"Like that rip in your dress.." Malik said looking down at Ingrid's bare leg then back up at her. She didn't realize it but he already had her cornered up against a wall.

Malik put Ingrid's hair behind her ear and her lips separated sub-consciously. She leaned into Malik's face and pressed her lips to his as he slowly kissed her. She felt more alive than ever.

His lips were cold and sent a shiver up her spine but she could smell his minty breath and she loved it. Ingrid pulled back nibbling against his lip and Malik sighed and grinned. He pecked a few kisses down her neck until Ingrid muttered at him to get off and he smiled at Ingrid looking rather flushed. It was only then that Ingrid realized Malik's fingers had been stroking her leg and her tummy flipped at the thought.

"So? Was I any good?" Malik asked hopefully.

Ingrid smiled, "Rubbish.."

"But I like a few rips and tears in a guy, makes them appealing.."


End file.
